Several sports, like golf, require equipment with features that can be selected or custom-fit to an individual's characteristics or preferences. For example, the recommended type of club shaft, type of club head, and/or the loft or lie angle of the club head may vary based on the individual's characteristics, such as skill, age or height. Once assembled, however, golf clubs normally have fixed, unchangeable coupling mechanisms between their golf club shafts and golf club heads. Accordingly, when determining suitable equipment for the individual, an unnecessarily large number of golf clubs with such fixed coupling mechanisms must be available to test different combinations of club shafts, club heads, loft angles, and/or lie angles. In addition, if the individual's characteristics or preferences were to change, his golf equipment would not be adjustable to account for such changes. Adjustable coupling mechanisms can be configured to provide such flexibility in changeably setting different features of golf clubs, but may introduce instabilities leading to lack of cohesion or concentrations of stress at the golf club head and golf club shaft coupling. Considering the above, further developments in golf coupling mechanisms and related methods will enhance utilities and adjustability features for golf clubs.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the apparatus, methods, and/or articles of manufacture described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements, mechanically or otherwise. Coupling (whether mechanical or otherwise) may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant.
The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable.
As defined herein, two or more elements are “integral” if they are comprised of the same piece of material. As defined herein, two or more elements are “non-integral” if each is comprised of a different piece of material.